


A Day in the Life

by Ethenalar



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Domestic, Fluff, Heartwarming, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethenalar/pseuds/Ethenalar
Summary: kid AU. hannibal has adopted three boys, cosy home fluff and found family ensues around a day in the life.
Kudos: 3





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> sorry but I like their nicknames better than their real ones, it just sounds a lot more comfortable to call them what they call each other. so although they're kids, face will still be called face. thanks for reading, enjoy!

“Face get up!” Hannibal shouted to the hole in the roof the stairs accented into.

He didn’t spare a glance up them, knowing he wouldn’t see anything, instead focusing on the minefield at his feet. He had told the boys not to play with Lego on the landing in case of fire but they loved to snake their towers and multicoloured buses along the wood of the landing instead of their carpeted room, better for drag races they had said. Hannibal tread on fairy feet lest destroy something, or worse, have a block of Lego stuck in his foot. As soon as he cleared the danger zone he rushed down the second flight of stairs in his cramped flat, lifting the washing basket in his hand as a laughing Murdock ran under it to put his shirt and tie on for school.

  
He was happy to see BA was up and munching on his cereal, tie tied, swinging his legs under his seat. He gave Hannibal a short smile before devouring more of his coco pops.  
“morning BA.” He returned a smile to the only son who ever seemed to be on time and started loading dirty clothes into the washer.

  
Murdock leapt down the stairs as he slammed the door shut and pushed the start button, his bare feet slapping on the floor, without missing a beat Hannibal plucked the fresh socks from the drying horse in the corner and handed them over his shoulder.  
“is face up let?”

  
“nope!” he was glad for his son’s constant upbeat attitude, even when it verged on manic when he bounced off the walls and refused to go to bed. Hannibal sighed as he pulled out bowls for him and his remaining sons, opening the fridge for the milk which he noticed was low again. It was always low. He wondered if it had something to do with the way BA beamed when more was bought. He poured two bowls of the cereal for his sons, plonking them on the table, Murdock bouncing as he thanked his father before digging in. Hannibal placed a glass of milk each next to the bowls and Murdock’s bouncing stopped.

  
“face, get up!” Hannibal yelled again to the ceiling. Murdock scooped the cereal into his mouth but eyed the glass with suspicion.

  
“come on Murdock, drink your milk.” Hannibal has found that although BA was the youngest of his children, he often acted as the adult, some part of him smiled that there was soe child in him even when he was called into the principles office after another fight over something juvenile that BA had been in. he was a good kid, he mused, but he had a proud streak and a sense of right and wrong like his old man. He smiled at the boy as he sat down with his coffee.  
“Hmph, I don’t like milk.” Murdock crossed his arms to accent the fact.

  
“now now Murdock, you do like milk, you’re drinking milk in your cereal right now.” Hannibal countered

  
“no,” Murdock continued, starting to put on a more intellectual accent. “ze milk in my coco pops is different. One does not eat eggs ven eating a cake but zer is egg in it.” He leaned over to Hannibal, pulling down imaginary glasses. “does one?”

  
“you have a point doctor,” Hannibal conceded. “but there is much more difference between the milk in your cereal and the cooked eggs in a cake, maybe you should run more tests and collect more findings.” Hannibal loved playing into the imagination of his son, seeing it as a way to further his sons interests and promote his curiosity, it worked here, Murdock’s eyes didn’t glower, thinking Hannibal had looked down on him, they shone with thought and interest.

  
“I’ll ask Mrs Baxter today in class about it.” He returned to wolfing down his bowl. Hannibal leaned back and noticed the full bowl across from him. He pulled in air to shout again but paused as feet materialised on the stairs and plopped slowly down. Face as always was half asleep, but his clothes were on, his hair was well brushed, his tie up to his top button and his shirt tucked in. if Hannibal didn’t know the rascal he would have called him a teachers pet. Yet Hannibal did and knew he wasn’t the pet in the relationship but the teacher. Once one knew face a little better they could see easily through his lazy outside shell to the razor sharp intelligence beneath.

  
Hannibal glanced at his watch as he pulled his coffee up to his lips, his leather glove slipping back over its face as he lowered the arm once more.  
“face you’re late have you got your bag packed?” face slumped into his chair, eyes half lidded and drank half his milk before answering. Murdock continued to make his own milk wobble with the force in which he swung his legs under his chair.  
“yup.” Face finally answered.

  
“did you get your homework done from last night, remember you’ve got that spelling test today.” BA got up and rinsed his bowl before leaving it in the sink.

  
“yeah I know.” Face didn’t look up as he peered down at his breakfast. Hannibal leashed his temper.

  
“good. You’ll do great.” And that was the end of that, face never was a huge talked until he woke up, once he did there was no one to rival him, except maybe Murdock. Maybe that why he found BA’s quiet company the most pleasing after a long day.  
“drink your milk Murdock.” the quiet boy almost demanded. Yes he was the one who acted mature but sometimes that’s all it was. “you wont get big like me unless you drink your milk.” Hannibal grinned. Face looked up too.

  
“he’s right Murdock, even BA’s taller than you now, you don’t want to be the runt forever.” Face quipped to his older brother.

  
“face don’t be mean.” Hannibal spoke, monitoring the developing situation from behind his coffee and yesterday’s paper he didn’t get the chance to fully read through last night. But Murdock looked between the two, frustration evident on his face, big brown eyes narrowed at BA. It was the most heinous insult, to be the oldest and the shortest, and Murdock didn’t want to make up for it in being boring and mature, he wanted to play and run around for the rest of his life, Hannibal was more than happy to let him after the hard childhood he had had. He saw that age as he gripped the cup tightly, raised it, quivering, to his lips and gulped down the cup, staring BA down with tear lined eyes before slamming the empty glass back down, triumphant.

  
“I’m going to be taller than all of you, I’ll drink pints to make sure of it!” face smirked and Hannibal saw again that face hadn’t been trying to hurt Murdock but push him into battle. Hannibal wondered why face loved to see conflict from afar but never really be in it, he wondered if he would like the taste once he had it.

  
Hannibal looked back at his watch, grinning at his kids. Then he looked again. The paper flapped noisily as he hastily put it down, causing the three young heads to turn his way.

  
“we’re late!”

  
There was a flurry of motion, from all except face who sauntered to the door, bag already leaning against the radiator and casually sat to put on his shoes. Hannibal rocketed upstairs to grab his bag from the top floor, racing past face’s tidy room into his own. He strode round his surgically made bed, glancing at the picture by his bed before glancing in the mirror and running a hand through his silver hair.

  
Back at the front door, BA calmly stepped back down the stairs, ignoring Murdock’s high pitched ‘wee!’ as he slid down the banister beside him. He pulled his heavy bad onto his back and waited with face for Hannibal to rush back down the stairs and demand the normal questions. Murdock was on his back like a turtle, desperately trying to punch his feet into his shoes when Hannibal did arrive.

  
“lunch.”

  
“check.”

“books.”

  
“check.”

  
“money for lunch.”

  
“check.” Face rattled off whilst grabbing the door nob and twisting. The cold, crisp morning breeze snaked at his ankles.

  
“phone.”

  
“check.” Murdock wailed from the floor as Hannibal hurried his out the door with his shoe laces untied. Hannibal glanced at his watch again and face noted his worry.

  
“race you.” He nudged BA in the side before sprinting away, ‘watch the road!’ the only sound they heard as the pelted away.

  
Murdock bounced on one foot as he ties his laces. Hopping onto the other to do the same as Hannibal shrugged on his coat, holding his briefcase under his shoulder. Once he wasn’t in danger of falling on his face he raced after the other two. Hannibal huffed, not sure if it was a laugh or a sigh as he sprinted after his wayward children, thankfully it wasn’t long before he met them, thankfully there wasn’t a main road right outside their house. A couple of blocks down there was and Murdock grabbed his hand like always as they crossed. He pulled his arm up as Murdock bounced sending him flying higher, earning a yell of amusement that sent him smiling once more.

  
“wait a minute, I thought this was a race?” Hannibal asked his sleepy eyed boys. “last guy’s a rotten egg!” the laughs filled his ears as he jogged away, leading them round the corner and across a field to the school. Murdock, the smallest but also the leanest came first, pelting past him with wild abandon, arms flailing as he sped away, almost reaching the line of trees at the other side. BA was next, followed closely by face who tried to trip him up.

  
“no cheating face, now get those knees high soldier!” Hannibal jogged a bit faster then stopped to help them climb a wall at the far side, Murdock already sitting it its apex, leaning back and looking like he hadn’t just ran a quarter of a mile.  
“oh, I didn’t see you there.” He said, chewing on a blade of grass Hannibal supposed substituted as wheat. “It must have been from all the dust I was leaving behind me!” that wild grin vanished at he swung a leg over and leapt off the other side. None of the other boys needed help climbing up but he supposed he didn’t want them to fall anyway, waiting till BA was at the top till he climbed himself.

  
Face was breathing hard by the time they reached the school, but his eyes were wider, his blood pumping and mind clear of the test he was no doubt worried about.

  
“bye dad!” Murdock yelled after giving him a quick hug and ran over to the door.

  
“have a nice day at work, can I go to the park tonight.” BA asked as he too hugged his crouching arm

  
“of course, you going play football with the duke again?” Hannibal grinned.

  
“nah don’t call him that, he aint no duke he’s not even that good!” Hannibal grinned but said no more as BA followed after Murdock, stopping by a group of friends as he went.  
Face remained, hugging him tightly before almost whispering to his father.

  
“what if I don’t do well in this test, I’m terrible at spelling.”

  
“you’ll do fine,” Hannibal reassured. “you’ve done all your homework, you’ve done the best you can, even if you don’t do well that’s not a problem, spellings hard, and you’ve got plenty of time to learn.” Face didn’t look convinced but smiled tightly anyway. “is jenny coming over again after school?

  
“no, we broke up.” Oh

  
“you didn’t say anything.” Hannibal leaned closer

  
“nah, its ok, she didn’t really like me, but she was boring anyway.” Face stole a glance at the group of boys, waiting for the bell to ring. “she didn’t really like sports, and I like sports.” Hannibal followed his glance and smiled.

  
“well there’s plenty of fish in the sea and like I was saying, you’ve got plenty of time, maybe you’ll find someone who does like sports, there’s plenty of kids who do.” Face smiled back and went to join the group of boys waiting on the bell, they welcomed him like they had spoke before, Hannibal wasn’t surprised, his son was very good at making friends.

  
Hannibal looked back at his watch and sighed. He would like to see his boys right up to the bell but he had to get to work too. He turned away back down the street, waving and smiling at some parents he knew. He would see them again soon enough anyway.


End file.
